what goes with purplebest?
by innocentwriter345
Summary: raven is from azarath, and has a certain way of choosing some one to love in the process...who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What goes with Purple…best? r 

It was a normal day…yep; you can imagine the usual at titan tower. Beast boy and Cyborg killing each other over the video game, robin (the work out psycho he is) working on his fighting skills, starfire making attempts to cook something that will be edible, and raven meditating. "HAH I WIIIIN! THEN I GET THE VIDEO GAME FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" yelled cyborg in beast boy's ear. "Dude! What the heck am I supposed to do for the rest of the day!"

"Well you could do my—"

"Never mind, I'm sure whatever I'm doing will be better than being you slave" beast boy walked off feeling a huge sign of defeat on his back. But then beast boy sat in his room thinking what to do. _Be the food tester of Starfire's cooking and possibly die from food poising? Nah. Work out with robin and be pushed to work hours of hard labor in a gym? Don't think so. Hmm…_ "I GOT IT! I'LL ANNOY RAVEN!" said beats boy not knowing why he hadn't thought of it earlier. Beast boy turned into a lizard (really the only animal that he could turn into without being known it was him) then crawled through the tiny crack in raven's door and went to the top of the ceiling of raven's room. Raven

Was starring into her mirror and seemed to be talking to some one. "Knowledge, do you really think there is a another emotion that I never knew?" said raven puzzled. "Well, yes she is very logical and you will need her for future reference on a certain feeling you really cannot explain" came the voice from the mirror.

"Can you explain it?"

"…No"

"Can the unknown emotion?"

"I don't know, you should ask her" and from that, the voice in the mirror left. "I've been waiting for this moment to come…" now a different voice from the mirror now.

Beast boy went to a different direction to see a little of the mirror too. Beast boy saw the exact reflection of raven except the reflection has much bigger eyes and had long pink hair. "Raven you have grown up and mastered your powers" the reflection said with a kind smile. "I thought I knew ALL my emotions…why haven't I ever seen you before…?" said raven even more puzzled and deep in thought. "Well, I am an emotion that only comes when you need me," she said thoughtfully "and it seems to me you don't even know what emotion you will very soon feel". "Then what emotion will I feel?" said raven in suspense.

" Liking more than a friend…crushing on someone, and as I see it, it will be one of your friends. It could be cyborg who was comforting you when you had your fears after that movie, beast

Boy who always makes you smile on the inside …or robin who was there for you out during the prophecy? You will have three days before your special feeling comes for him. Each day you will be with one of them at a time, you'll be drawn together some how randomly in the day, and in these three days you will have three moments with the guys. Then after the days you shall choose the best moment you had with that guy". Raven's reflection slowly dissolved "it will all work out…in the end…" and she disappeared. "Why does a first crush have to be so hard for some one from Azarath?" she said worried and stressed out already.

_WHAT?_ Beast boy thought with his eyes wide as they could get.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the first day**

**Beast boy was stunned. _What would happen now? Would she fall for robin, because he has lately been looking at raven…very _weirdly_? Would it be cyborg? Wait, have they even had moments? _**

But then beast boy worried the most when it came down to the last person who might be picked also-him. _What WILL happen! Will I start to be feeling the same way? What will she do when she has the day when my moment comes with her?_

_And will she laugh when she has her moment with -_beast boy all the sudden was falling! Then before raven could see he turned into a bird and flew out the window._ –sigh-what do I do? Well there is some one I could ask for advice…hm…who has ever liked anyone or actually had a relationship?_

"Bebe what is it? I'm busy playing my video game!" yelled cyborg cheerfully. Beast boy turned into a giant bird and flew out the window Cyborg to a grassy spot in a park where they were alone.  
"Ok! You got my attention! What is it?" said cyborg irritably.

"Have you ever liked some one?…or had a moment with them?"

Cyborg's face was no longer annoyed; it became very serious "…yeah"

"Who was she?"

"one girl…she wasn't from our time and...We kissed. But it wasn't meant for her… I wanted to give that kiss to a girl that I couldn't to like"

"You can tell me Cy"

"…," Cyborg took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment "…her name is jinx,"Cyborg put his hand on his face to hold it up as he sat down and continued "when I was at the hive, you know I was happy with the dances and winning fights right?". Beast boy thought for a second "right". "Well jinx was there bebe, and because she was there I wanted to stay there,"

Beast boy saw a small tear from his eye "it was the first time…I wanted to be near some one"…

FLASH BACK

Cyborg was carrying jinx's books through the halls, and all the sudden jinx had gotten very red "hey, did you ever like some one… when you came to this school…?".

Cyborg, even though jinx was blushed deep red when she asked this, cyborg had seemed to be even redder after she asked "…umm…er-y-yes". He said completely nervous.

"…Who?" jinx had said quietly and shy. The bell had rang for class and they had no choice but to end the conversation, the head master would kill them if they weren't in class by the minute it started. Cyborg went to his work module while jinx went to hers. Cyborg went to go read his notes and jinx did the same…jinx went to go read her last note and so did Cy.

They opened the note "you were the first I ever liked"

-Jinx

"YOU and only you"

-You know who

As both of them read their notes…both of them knew who they could be with…

END OF FLASHBACK

" Why'd you ask anyways beast boy?" said cyborg acting happier "well, I needed advice on er-relations-ships t-that's all!"

Said beast boy not knowing another way to explain (I don't know how I would either). "Weeell, what kind of relationship with _who _?" cyborg said a little too happy. Beast boy smiled "eh. What's the point of ruining a surprise?" _I don't even know it so we'll both be surprised _beast boy thought as he flew them back.

Raven was walking and reading her book cautiously._ I better not get in any contact with robin, beast boy, and cyborg. _At that moment they entered the living room, just where raven was passing by. _Curse it. I can't walk off or they'll think something's wrong, but I really don't want to have a moment with them…I don't think I'll ever be ready._ "Hey Rea!" yelled Cyborg. "shoot" she whispered. "uh-hi, well have to go and have-some-tea…"but

Before she was off the hook Cyborg tugged on her cape. "Would you mind explain to me this? What did you do to bebe to start asking about relationships! Man your good!" But then every one was silenced._ I just remembered…and now I get it… "you will be drawn together randomly" that meant that all the sudden we would be drawn _ "and in these three days you will have three moments with the guys."_ Oh crap._

But before she could get away-she by "accident" tripped and fell into cyborg's arms " uh w-whoops! Sorry" raven quickly stumbled and got out of cyborg's arms. But before she was out of range for hearing Cyborg yelled "hey! Wrong person! Shouldn't you have fallen into-" Cyborg couldn't finish considering that raven had thrown a picture on the wall strait into the mouth, and beast boy finished him off by beating him up in a gorilla form (haha! Don't make jokes about a shape shifter and a telekinetic!) ! _(Raven): I… really think things are about to go out of hand for the next three days…but, who will be tomorrow?_

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When problems begin**

**After all the stuff that happened that whole day was so stressful for raven she decided to go to bed right after that happened. Raven had a dream last night she really didn't get, when raven has a dream, it's supposed to be telling her something that would happen in the future. But she was completely sure at all what it meant-"raven" a voice kept saying. Then a dark figure flew out into the tiny crack of light that was on raven. It was a green bird so then she knew it right away "beast boy?". "Will you laugh at me on our day?"**

**Then beast boy (still as a bird) made a sad face and looked up "do you …want robin?…because he help you during the prophecy". Raven was completely lost at this question but wanted to make beast boy a little happier "you helped too" she said as she smiled (_raven would really only do this in a dream because she's usually not that oddly happy)_ "how?" said the bird wide eyed. All the sudden a penny fell from the sky "a penny…for good luck" raven said but she soon fell asleep and fell into a bed where it began to rain pennies-"a penny…"raven stared down as she remembered how it really did help-**

**FLASH BACK**

**Beast boy found a penny "hey a penny!" he said with joy as he filled with luck. This was one of the worst times the titans were going through, but it was not as nearly as worse when you are the gem and you're the daughter of a cruel ruler that wants to take over the world and he's going to enter through you the gem-that would be Raven. Raven even went to her mother for help or any advice that might help, but her mother just told her the same thing as before "you fate is sealed raven…there is nothing you can do". But raven and the titans were determined to fight together and win this no matter what. Raven was quietly sitting thinking hard when Beast boy came in. "here," he put a penny in raven's hand tightly "for luck" then he held her hand and gave a smile.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Beast was still sleeping (it's around 11:00-10. he sleeps really late so then that's why you rarely see him making breakfast and he just is lazy). _Beast boy's dream):_ beast boy was in a bird form and flying and flew on to an island that had just come up. There was a lot of ravens and each and every one of them carried something in their beaks it seemed to be, a penny. Then the all dropped on to the ground but before he could fly away there was a cape that went over him and then there was the time he gave her that penny-and then it showed how tightly she held it to herself_ but-I thought it never helped her and she just found it stupid…_ "You…helped…"**

"**Good luck." **

Then beast boy woke up very startled from his dream. 

**Raven wanted to get her mind open and just chill out at the gym. **

**Her mind was clearing of every thing that was stressful and worrying her. Robin walked in and started his usual workouts by Raven. Raven wanted to work on another one; the last thing she wanted was another awkward moment. Raven really wasn't ready for affections and having crushes, even though that emotion thought that she was doing her some good raven really**

**Was now lost between good and chaos. Even though on earth, your crush comes to you when it happens, there really is no predicting in that sort of case. But when you're from Azarath **

**It doesn't go that way-the ways of choosing some one you like that special way has to be chosen within a three day –this would work for any ditzy person from there because the could just flirt with the three chosen men and then that's it. But raven isn't exactly ditzy is she? So then they randomly in the day draw them together and all the sudden a moment happens while their **

**Together and see which one is best for a crush/love whatever you may call it (this is probably one of the perks of the job for choosing a crush because the emotion is probably watching this and cracking up on the floor). But when raven walked passed robin and then before she could stop anything she fell into robin's lap and just so she wouldn't fall (you would do the same) she held on to something to support her-that sadly happened to be robin's neck. Then Starfire came in cheerfully "hello robin! How are y-" she couldn't believe it! He was with another girl? RAVEN! But they never had anything going! Starfire knew that they weren't together-but they were so intimate when they were alone on that world also Starfire _loved_ him she didn't know what she would do. (Raven):_ oh shoot! What do I do! I could tell her the truth that I slipped but she wouldn't believe me…there's got to be a way that I could prove there is no way I like him-I'VE GOT IT!_ "Starfire! I need your advice on something can you help me?" Raven said confidently. "Oh, Y-yes friend" starfire said sadly and showing no sign of wanting to talk. They went to a quiet place alone. "Starfire I don't know what to do" said raven sadly. "What is it friend raven?" sounding a little more happy to help. "Well…I fell on to robin and into his lap and I'm afraid he might think that I like him" said raven trying to sound worried "because, -I'm afraid to say it can you keep a secret?" "Yes" starfire said getting more and more cheerful. "I…like beast boy instead". "Oh raven! I am so glad! I thought that you and robin liked each other- and er- umm…that's fine I mean there's nothing w-wrong with that" said Starfire shyly. " It's ok to like robin" said Raven with a little smirk. "And it's ok to like beast boy?"Said starfire questioningly. "…" Raven turned red and unsure of what to say. _Yeah starfire, it is _thought raven..,**

To be continued… 

**Ok kind of a bad end, I know but it is getting more and more good! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a quick talk 

**Starfire looked happy after raven and she went back to the titan's tower. She was deep in thought-_friend_ _raven; I knew that you beast boy you two always seem to fall into a moment when you're together. I know you two will be happy… I hope that I soon can say the same for Robin and I. _Raven was worried that something else might happen that she'll have to fix so she quickly went to her room and fell asleep again on her bed right there. (Back to Starfire and robin)-Starfire really didn't wan to go watch T.V. so she passed there, she wasn't hungry so she didn't go into the kitchen and she wasn't going to go to sleep so she didn't go back to her room. So then she went to the last place she could think of-the gym. Starfire went in and she was half surprised and happy. Robin was still there! But once she got closer, he seemed to look sad once she could see his face up close. "Robin! What is wrong?" starfire said with concern. At the moment robin saw her looking worried and asked that he said "uh- no n-nothing's wrong". "Robin…" she said making a sad Face "is there something you can't tell me?" **

"**It's not what I can't tell you…it's why can't you tell me you're mad at me?". Starfire now had a puzzled look on her face "what? I'm not mad"."Don't lie! I know you saw raven on my lap but I swear it was just an acci-" **

"**Robin…I know! And I am sorry".**

"**For what?"**

"**Well, if you and raven really did do that on purpose, then I shouldn't be selfish"**

"**Then I'm sorry," he looked at starfire as she lit up " I'm sorry because I always selfish if any guy goes near you, I have always been jealous of beast boy. Because he could just turn into a rhino and bump any guy out of the city that tries to go with her and raven, she doesn't allow anyone and you know how much she fought against terra. So they're made for each other." Then robin looked down at the ground and sighed heavily "but me…I have nothing to offer to you. You're still the heir to a thrown on a planet and…and you're beautiful, I don't have any powers, and all the guys like you star. What could I giv-"**

"**Stop that," Starfire raged with fire "you have never let me down and I don't know what I would do without you robin! And I-"**

**everything was stopped its as if time stopped just for them**

**starfire couldn't say a word, her lip were sealed. (how would you talk if this happened right now?) Robin's lips sealed her lips. Their kiss broke the spell. Starfire thought that he would never except her for where she was from and robin, thought they would never work out because she was the heir to a throne-but all their questions were answered with one action that you can really only explain when it happens to you. Kiss. It really was like a spell and it was finally over-all the suspense and grief of wondering if there's some one else. But now that they were sure of each other and their problems were finished, they had to work raven and beast boy. _What raven predicted was right, these three days will be out of control for sure._**

To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: bird love is the best**

"**The last day is here raven,"** **said her emotion "through these days you've grown a tighter hold on some one am I right?" raven now actually opened her eyes and saw that she was even more prettier and was surrounded by a twinkling garden that was covered in morning dew. "Where are we?" asked raven puzzled. "This is where I live in the mirror," said the emotion cheerfully. "But remember raven…this will be your last day, you have time to choose until 3:00". "3:00? Why can't we go with the Cinderella way and go to midnight?" said raven jokingly. "but remember, by three o'clock you must be certain about him or, we will have to choose for you…" Raven woke up determined and trying to think; Cyborg was still sleeping his bed, (where ever that is) starfire and robin were too, after they were done talking everything out they were so exhausted that they passed out on the couch (nothing was dirty that night for your info! Starfire was 2 feet away from robin when she passed out! Ha) and beast boy was just waking up-since he had gone to bed early too. Raven didn't know what to do, she really didn't understand it at first but now she understood. This would be the real thing- not liking, love and raven was afraid because she never felt this way. She had never felt blush, a warm red tint to her face when he was there. She couldn't remember stumbling on her words when he was talking to her. she knew the answer to the person she wanted, but raven was still scared,_ what if it in the end he leaves me because I'm different, or won't have the same feelings?…there's no way. I'm not pretty like starfire or always happy and nice, so what would he ever see in me that would make him want to love me?…_ _oh wait-_"the last day is here raven" _that means we'll be drawn together!_**

So then I can take my chance to see if he likes me but I'll have to be careful so he's not on to me hopefully he's awake so I can find out…but how?

**Raven took at least an hour to search through her spell books and find a way, finally she found a spell that would disguise her good enough he wouldn't be able to figure it out. Then she did the spell raven turned into a pure white colored dove as she spread her wings into the air and got closer and closer _I really hope this works…_**

Beast boy 

"**mmm.. I hate waking up" said beast boy half awake. Beast boy put on some shoes and clothes and thought for a little.**

I don't know what's going on, but every one thinks that I like raven, but now…am I still pretending that I do? But, what if she doesn't feel the same way? And what exactly would she see in a shape shifter that does pranks on her? What if she still sees me as a friend…I should just go think to my self outside the last thing I want is cyborg hearing this.

Raven

"he's not here" said raven as she morphed to a human. Raven walked into the living room disappointed. Starfire and robin were there chilling out with the teen titans windows open. "ummm…how did you open the windows?" said raven puzzled. "we wanted some wanted some air so star took off the window and we put on some hinges" said robin happily. "yes we needed some oxygen" said starfire. "umm…ok". Then all of the sudden starfire tripped and by accident pushed raven out the window! "ahhh!" raven said, she was going to crazy(I think I would be that way, but I've never fallen off a building) she was falling easily, only a few more seconds until she smacked the ground, but before those few seconds she fainted. Before it all went black she felt…something underneath her.

Beast boy

Beast boy was just clearing out his (because it hurt when he thinks too hard) and was sitting on a rock, he looked at the sky then saw all the beautiful birds flying by-but one that was the most magnificent was a white dove. When he looked more at the sky he was just in-"ahhhh!" screamed something falling down!

Beast boy's eye's where wide with suspense wanting to look a second more to see what it was. His face was covered in terror-

RAVEN? no…I can't let this happen, I'll never forgive myself!

Without a second to loose beast boy dashed as fast as he could and ran down to the spot were raven was falling-and then she just fell right into his arms…beast boy lit up with red all over his face. "Beast…boy…" said raven weakly. "Beast boy! Is raven ok?" said robin worried. "Yeah, she'll be all right" beast boy smiled down at raven. "uh-oh," said robin determined to fight "we have a signal on slade!". " Beast boy we shall go look for slade while you take car of friend raven is that ok?" said starfire.

Robin and starfire headed out, but now no one from the titans' tower could see them "robin? Do you think they will be able to see us now?" said starfire. " No, I think they bought it," robin said with a smile "since they think we're looking for slade they'll have some alone time and hopefully our plan will work star".

BACK AT TITANS' TOWER

"-sigh-…" said beast boy "it's 2:58 so she's only been passed out for ten minutes". "I'm sorry… I wasn't there soon enough" said beast boy as he clenched her hand. Raven all the sudden had tears streaming down her face "he-just sees me as a friend… he- didn't mean it…". Beast boy sat there with the same sad look she must mean robin. "he meant it-as a friend…the penny…for good luck". "what!" beats boy said strongly under his breath "the penny you don't mean –do you?". "uugh.." raven woke up and her eyes slowy opened "am I dead?". "no." beast boy said with a grateful smile "thank god not". "heh," raven said with a weak smile "you were always the one that made me laugh but you do worry too much". "I'm ok now raven said and then got up. But then raven slipped again and by accident fell straight into beast boy's chest! "oh, um… sorry" raven said as she blushed furiously but before she could go away-beast boy out his arms around her waist. Raven sighed heavily and lightly put her head on beast boy's shoulder. Tears all fell from raven's eyes as the slowly went down to her neck "I always thought…but- how," Raven closed her eyes remembering to give her strength and opened them up "h-how could you see anything in me?". Then out of no where, smokes came all over the room and then there was the same person in raven's was there and a women in a white cape that resembled a little bit of raven. (raven): mom? My emotion? Oh no! I almost forgot- I have to my decision! "raven you have grown up well, and in to a mature woman," as raven's mom said as she showed pride an happiness on her face. "raven… it is time have you made your decision?" said the emtion. "ye-" raven flipped over and slipped on a piece of trash "raven!" slightly yelled beast boy and he got her before she falled "beast boy? Thank-". "your decision has been made," she said with a smile "didn't I tell you it was all going to work out in the end?". "what?" said raven. "raven, you told us the one you held dearly," said her mom (actually yes, they did plan this too) "and the one you held dearly told us who he liked-you. Now that the three day trail is finished, and your choice is decided, it is all over," then raven's mom smiled "I have a feeling you picked the right one". Then by the way they had entered they left with a sudden poof of smoke.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"did mean it…? Even though it was and –accident?"

"…"

Raven had a huge smile on her face (the evil type) "did you?".

Beast smiled "always".

Raven did the same "always".

BACK WITH STARFIRE AND ROBIN

"hey star," said robin shyly "I hope you never change, because I want things to be like this forever" he said with the kindest smile. "robin," she said looking out to the sky "you will always be that to me, and I would never want to change or let you go".

"me too star" said robin now red in the face too.

"Oh robin look!" starfire pointed to a beautiful horizon across titans' tower the color was red swirling together with orange and green was smudged with purple. "You know some thing robin,"

"what?"

"I was what you call it –worried about my friends, but now I know, that we go together like that orange and red. But, I have never known the best color for purple, and now I see it…green…beast boy."

The end


End file.
